Reaching Out
by Rianna Lauren
Summary: She was gone, gone forever from his life. He was never the same ever since. RobStar.


**Reaching Out**

He didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He was in the middle of nowhere, and doing nothing. Suddenly, his surroundings came alive. Trees and birds and grasses suddenly appeared. The blue sky had shown its face and the breeze ran around the environment. He heard a few giggles and chuckles behind him. He turned around to see none other than his teammates. He smiled. There was Cyborg and Beast Boy playing stankball, Raven reading a novel under a tree, smiling to herself, and Starfire, who was floating around the area, enjoying the cool fresh air.

He joined them and stood beside the tree, watching the boys playing and Starfire floating. But then, all of the sudden, the sky became darker. Lightning stroke and drops of rain fell to the ground. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped playing. Raven's book was all wet, she couldn't read anything anymore. And Starfire was…

Wait.

Where _was_ Starfire? He looked around frantically, calling out her name. He searched left and right to find nothing. Then, he looked to the sky. There she was, flying in the rain. She was floating towards the sky, getting higher and higher. He called out her name, loud and clear. She looked down and stopped flying for a moment. She frowned, but then a sad smile played on her face. She looked upwards again and continued her journey. He screamed with all his might to stop her from flying. To stop her from leaving. But he couldn't do anything. He turned around for his teammates, but they weren't there. They were gone. He looked at her again; she was flying through the gray clouds, over the chilly wind.

And she was gone.

"No!" he screamed. "Don't go!" He wished that he could fly. His name was Robin, but why couldn't he fly like one? His hand reached out towards the sky, but nothing had changed. She flew away from him. He had lost everything. He had lost everything…

0o0

Robin sat up wide-eyed, and gasping repeatedly for air. He looked around, but it wasn't the same as before. He was sitting on a bed. Around him were a wardrobe, a window, a desk, and hundreds of crime files spreading on the floor.

He blinked for a few moments before lying back unto his bed. He pulled the blanket closer to him and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. That dream…that nightmare…it felt so _real_.

Raven sat on a meditating position in her room, trying to keep her emotion in control. Today was the day she needed most meditation. She tried to concentrate, but she couldn't. There was a strong emotion in the tower. So strong that it disturbed her from concentrating. She thought about Robin for a while. Maybe it was him, after what happened. She decided to let him be alone and tried to concentrate in her meditation.

Cyborg was about to go to his room, after fixing the T-Car. He heard a few noise, like someone screaming softly. The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't clear. He was starting to worry about Robin. He changed his direction to Robin's room, but then he stopped. Whatever it is that he was going to do with Robin, it won't change a thing. It happened, and there's no reverse to it. Cyborg sighed and turned back to his room.

Beast Boy hadn't crack a joke all day. He knew better than doing that, he had a heart. He finished up piling the dishes and cleaning up the main room. He knew the team couldn't handle anymore missions right now. He felt sorry for Robin. He wasn't the leader, but he made his choice. He deactivated the tower's crime alarm, so no one and nothing would disturb them tonight. He closed his eyes for a few moments. He inhaled, and slowly exhaled. He opened his eyes again and made his way to his room.

0o0

The sun rises and the birds chirped. Robin's eyes flickered open as he realized morning has arrived. He sat up and quickly took a shower. He got dressed and got out from the room. He was walking down the hallways, but his mind wandered somewhere else. That night, he had a nightmare. It was a nightmare where the girl of his dreams was flying away from him, leaving him with nothing. But it was just a nightmare, just a dream…right? So he shrugged it off and entered the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were awfully quiet, cooking their own breakfasts without fighting over meat and tofu. Raven neither reading a book nor meditating, she was staring down at her cup of tea, and was as quiet as the others.

Robin looked confused for a few moments. Why were they all so quiet? They were usually fighting over breakfast, and Raven would yell at them because they were acting like idiots. But this morning was different. They were all _quiet_.

"Morning, guys," Robin decided to break off the silence and smiled.

Everyone looked to him with hints of shock on their eyes. Cyborg smiled a little and replied, "Good morning. Want breakfast?"

"Sure," Robin said and took a seat between Cyborg and Raven.

"You're being cheery today," Raven half-smiled.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Robin shrugged. He took his spoon and fork, and started eating breakfast.

'Did he just _shrug_?' Raven thought.

"Are you, uh…feeling okay, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," he said simply.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at each other in confusion. They didn't believe that Robin could recover so…fast.

"Hey, where's Star?" he asked and looked around the room.

The three of them froze, their hearts stopped. Didn't he remember? Didn't he know? What did _actually_ happen?

"Uh, guys…?" Robin waved his hand in front of them.

Raven decided to start, "Robin, she's…um…"

"She's…not here," Cyborg said carefully.

"Where did she go?"

Raven handled the next one, "She's…gone somewhere."

"Oh," was all that he said. "I gotta work on a few crime files, I'll be in my room," he declared and walked out from the main room.

"Dude," Beast Boy muttered after Robin was gone.

"This isn't normal," Raven said.

Cyborg couldn't take it anymore. Something wasn't right. "I'll go check up on him," he said and headed towards Robin's room.

0o0

Robin sat in front of his desk and started scanning a dozen of files on the table. There was Cinderblock ruining the city last week, Plasmus broke into a secret lab five days ago, Overload at another electronic store three days ago, and more Cinderblock yesterday…Stop. Cinderblock…it reminded him of something…

"Robin?" a voice called from outside after a few heavy knocks on his door.

"Come in," Robin answered.

The door opened and Cyborg stood there, looking at him with concern.

"Hey Cy," Robin greeted, not looking away from his desk. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, actually," Cyborg stepped in to his room. "I was wondering if…_you_ need anything."

"No, not really," Robin said. "Why are you suddenly asking?"

"Well…" Cyborg stuttered, trying to find a reason. "I uh…thought I heard a few noises last night. And I think it was…your voice…"

Robin looked down, "Oh, that."

"What? What happened last night?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"I just had some sort of nightmare, that's all."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah," Robin answered simply.

"What…what was it about?" Cyborg asked again.

"Well, we were all on a picnic together at the park, and the sun was shining…but then the clouds went gray…and you're all suddenly gone," Robin explained.

"Is that all?"

"No…Starfire. I saw her in that dream. She was flying towards the sky, in the rain, and…she's just gone like that. Flying to the sky…and it felt so real," Robin said. "But it was just a dream, there's nothing to worry about."

Cyborg's face fell. He needed to tell him that it wasn't a dream. It felt so real, because…it happened. He had to let him know…but how?

"Well…that's…all I need to know," Cyborg said in a low voice. "Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure," Robin smiled.

Cyborg returned it with a small smile and left the room immediately. He went back to the main room to meet Raven and Beast Boy.

"What did he say?" Beast Boy asked.

"He had a nightmare last night. It was about Starfire leaving him. He said it felt so real," Cyborg explained. "But he didn't realize that it _was_ real."

"He wouldn't forget, right? I mean…that was…unforgettable," Raven said.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I think that dude got a little too stressed," Beast Boy added.

"He'll be fine. He's just trying hard to cope with it," Raven stated.

0o0

"Why is everybody acting…different?" Robin muttered. He sighed and tidied up his desk. He was about to got out from the room when another knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Robin called out.

"Beast Boy," a voice replied.

"Come in."

The green teenage boy slid the door open and stepped in his room. "Hey, Rob."

"Hey," he greeted back. "What's up?"

"I'm just…checking if you feel okay," Beast Boy said nervously.

"I'm fine," Robin said in a convincing voice. "Why are you all suddenly so concerned about me?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy said simply. "It's just…uh…Cy told us about your whole nightmare thing and…um…"

"It's just a dream, there's nothing to be afraid of," Robin said.

Beast Boy had to tell him. Tell him that it was real, it wasn't a dream, and she was really leaving him. But the same question was asked, how would he tell him?

"Well…if you need someone to talk to, then…we'll be there for you, dude," Beast Boy said in a friendly tone.

Robin hesitated before answering, "…sure."

Beast Boy smiled. "You want lunch?" he asked.

Robin smiled back, "Sounds good." They both walked out from the room, Robin first, and then followed by Beast Boy. Just before Beast Boy got out from the room, he kicked something that clanged on the floor. He looked down, and found a small bottle half-full of pills. Robin wasn't there, so Beast Boy took it with him, shoving it in his pocket.

0o0

"Where did Starfire go, anyway?" Robin asked innocently while eating his lunch. They tried to think of a way to tell him, but they couldn't. It would hurt him too much, they just couldn't do it.

"Maybe she's…gone for a long walk or something," Cyborg muttered.

"I'll check if she's okay…" Robin started and tried to pull out his communicator. But his communicator was held back by a black energy before Cyborg convinced him. "She's fine, she's…right…there…" he said heavily, pretending to point at a certain location on his cybernetic arm.

Robin sat back down quietly and continued his lunch. He finished eating faster than the others, and got back to his room again, leaving the other three titans.

"You…lied to him," Raven said to Cyborg.

"I don't wanna hurt him. I had no choice," Cyborg mumbled.

"We can't keep doing this forever. He has to know, sooner or later," Raven stated.

"Maybe…" Beast Boy started. "There was a cause to all of this."

"Of course there is," Raven said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I found this on the way out from Robin's room," he answered and pulled out the small bottle. Raven took it and examined it for a while. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Some kind of medicine, but I'm not sure what," Raven replied.

"Let me scan that stuff," Cyborg said, taking the pills out and scanned it with his arm. The results popped out, and his lips curved down into a frown.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a drug. It's supposed to make you feel better, but on the other hand…" Cyborg trailed off. "It makes you lose some memories."

"Maybe only bad memories," Raven added.

"But…why would he use this stuff? It's dangerous," Beast Boy questioned.

"To forget about her," Raven muttered. Her eyes narrowed and she finally stood up. "I'm gonna have a word with him."

0o0

She lifted up her hand and pounded on his door.

"I'm working," Robin's voice replied.

"This is important," Raven interrupted.

"I got work to do. It'll have to…"

"It _can't_ wait, Robin. I need to talk to you, _now_," Raven half yelled.

A few seconds later, the door slid open. "What do you want?" he asked.

Raven stepped in and sat on his bed. Robin noticed her twisted facial expression and decided to ask, "…what's….what's wrong Raven?"

"I have to tell you something," Raven sighed. "About…Starfire."

"I…thought she was going for a walk," Robin replied monotonously.

"No, she's not," Raven looked down. "You've been drugging yourself the whole time, Robin. That's why you forgot."

"Drugging myself? Is this some kind of joke?" Robin accused.

"I'm not the joking type, Robin, you know me," Raven stated as she pulled out the tube that Beast Boy had found earlier. "You drank this. This is a drug. A drug that makes your pain goes away for the while, and erases those bad memories in your head."

Robin's memory slowly regained. He now knows what happened, but he refused to accept it. "I don't know what that is," he replied quickly.

"You're lying, I can sense that," Raven stood up. "Robin, you remember now. You know what really happened. Please, don't do this to yourself."

Robin turned away as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I _never_ wanted to remember," he whispered. "But now that you found out…"

"This is a dangerous medicine, you can't keep taking this forever," Raven threw the tube to his bed. "You have to face the truth, Robin. No matter how much it hurts."

"You don't _know_ how much it hurts!" Robin faced her and yelled. "You don't know my feelings, you don't know what's inside my head, even if you're an empath!"

"I KNOW how much it hurts, Robin!" Raven yelled back. "I know."

"No…You don't. It wasn't a dream…it was…real…" he choked.

"She was my best friend, Robin. A sister to me," Raven spoke softly.

"No one can ever miss her as much as I do," Robin replied with the same tone.

Raven sighed. "Don't go on drugs, Robin. You're a team leader. You're not that kind of person."

Another tear rolled down his cheek as he turned facing the wall. "Get out of my room," he whispered.

"But…"

"Get out, Raven!" Robin yelled.

Raven looked down before started to walk towards the door. "Call us if you need anything," Raven informed and walked out of the room.

Robin fell to his bed and sunk his head to the pillow. He cried again, and it seemed that it couldn't stop…

0o0

"What happened? I heard yelling," Beast Boy asked with Cyborg next to him, as soon as Raven reached the main room.

"It was true. He was going on drugs," Raven looked down. "But as soon as I made him realize what he did, he also realized what truly happened."

"So…he remembers that Star is really…gone?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yeah," Raven replied and nodded.

"What now? That dude is really stressing out," Beast Boy reminded Cyborg and Raven.

"We need to give him time to rest…let him deal with this for the while," Cyborg advised.

The others nodded as they went into their own rooms.

0o0

Robin sat on his bed, tears still falling softly from his unmasked eyes. He sat quietly for a few moments before he clenched his fist and stood up abruptly.

He rushed into his special drawer where he kept more and more of the drugs. He pulled out a few tubes and put them inside his utility belt. He took a few weapons and a pair of clothes, shoving them inside his backpack. Stopping for a moment, he thought about what he was going to do. Robin sighed and took out a piece of paper. He started writing on it, and dropped the pen to the floor. He didn't forget to put on a new pair of mask.

Staring out at the sunset-filled sky, he jumped out through the window and went away…

0o0

Cyborg knocked on the door. "Robin?" he called out.

No answer.

He knocked again. "Rob, do you um…need anything I can help? Or maybe you uh…just wanna talk?"

No answer.

"Must've fallen asleep," Cyborg muttered as he prepared to leave. But then he turned back and curiosity filled his mind. He faced the door once again and decided to break in. He entered Robin's code, and the door slid open, without any "invalid code" interruption. Cyborg scanned the whole room. It was empty, and the window was wide open. His eyes widened as he saw a piece of note and Robin's communicator next to it, on his desk.

"Raven, Beast Boy! Get to Robin's room, now!" Cyborg called through his cybernetic arm.

A few seconds later, the door swooshed open as Raven and Beast Boy rushed in the room. "What's wrong?" Raven asked worriedly.

Cyborg handed them the note and Robin's communicator. Raven narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What…?"

"Don't go look for me, don't try to stop me. I'm gone away for a while, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get back. Chances are I won't. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Take care of yourselves," Beast Boy read the note aloud.

"What is he doing?" Cyborg muttered.

"He sure packed well for his trip," Raven said as she pointed to Robin's opened and empty closet.

"He might do something dangerous," Cyborg reminded.

"Then we better catch up with him," Raven said.

"How? We have no idea where he went or what he's up to," Beast Boy interrupted.

"There's a possibility that he went to the crime scene. But I'm not sure either," Raven said.

"Then we'll look _everywhere_," Cyborg answered as he walked out, heading towards the garage to fetch his T-car.

0o0

Robin skidded down the hills, right beside the cliff. _That_ cliff that made him lost his love. He landed on the ground and stared at the wide blue ocean. He took off his clothes, leaving his shorts on, and splashed into the water.

He swam and swam in an incredible speed, with no certain destination. He had to find her. She had to be alive. He needed to be with her…somehow…

_Flashback_

_Cinderblock attacked fiercely, but the titans managed to dodge all of them._

"_We need a plan," Cyborg suggested._

"_We can lure him there," Robin instructed as he pointed to a cliff. "Then we'll push him off."_

"_Sending him to deep water," Beast Boy agreed._

_Just then, Starfire flew to them, "I shall be his bait and lure him to the cliff."_

"_And we'll push him off in time," Raven added._

_Robin hesitated for a moment. There was a small voice, telling him that there was something wrong. Something was not right with his plan. But Cinderblocks' attacks brought him back to attention as he ignored the small voice._

"_Alright, we'll go with that. Titans, GO!" he commanded._

_Starfire flew over to the cliff and fired a barrage of starbolts to Cinderblock. Cinderblock turned around and started attacking the alien princess. Starfire flew away from his attacks as Cinderblock started to get closer to the cliff._

"_Just a little more…" Cyborg muttered as the others watched in suspense._

_Starfire threw another round of starbolts, and dust covered the sight as her powers hit the soil as well. The dust cleared off, but Cinderblock was nowhere to be seen._

_Starfire was looking around, "Where did he…"_

_Suddenly, a hard impact came to all of her body. Consciousness drifted off of her as she felt her body falling…and falling…and falling…and there were voices that she could hear before she completely left. Cinderblock was evilly laughing…Her friends were calling her name…one was the loudest and most painful to hear…_

"_STARFIRE!!" Robin reached out as she fell to the water with a giant splash._

_Cinderblock had hit her. He escaped after the titans' attentions were thrown to Starfire._

_And that was when Robin knew everything was lost._

_End Flashback_

His head popped out of the water, and he was gasping sharply for air. He looked around. All he could see was the wide blue ocean. There was nothing unusual…No sign of ocean creatures, no sign of ships or boats….And there was no Starfire there either.

He kept on swimming for hours, until it was past midnight and the water became really cold. He shivered in the coldness and swam back to the shore. He walked off to the dry land and put on his clothes back.

He checked his surroundings. The cliff, the ocean…and there was something else.

"The woods," Robin mumbled. "Could she be there?"

It was impossible for someone who was dead and fell into the ocean to be in the woods. But maybe…there was still hope…

0o0

The T-car screeched to a halt nearby the shore. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg stepped out from the car.

"I can't sense him. He's blocking his thoughts," Raven informed them.

"I can't track him either. His only locator is his communicator," Cyborg added.

"I'll check if I can get his scent," Beast Boy morphed into a detective dog and started sniffing around. He walked as usual, his nose inhaling near the ground. After a few steps, he stopped. He sniffed again, and turned around. He resumed human form and said, "He was here. I smelled his scent somewhere over here."

"But where could he be? The only possible place is the shore and the cliff. And he's not at the cliff," Cyborg threw his arms beside him.

"Probably the ocean?" Raven asked.

"He's not doing something stupid, isn't he?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Only one way to find out," Cyborg muttered. "Let's check the deep six."

They got back into the T-Car as it started to hover above the ocean.

0o0

Robin walked through the trees. He knew that it was no use to look for her here, it was far too impossible. At some minutes, he would run as fast as he could when his mind is playing the terrible scene at random moments. And at other times, he would walk really slow, thinking of how his life would be without her.

It was three hours before dawn. He had been looking for her everywhere for more than six hours. His mind never wanted to stop, but his biological body forced him to. He stopped and sat down under a tall tree. He pulled out a few pills and swallowed them into his throat. He leaned to the tree and started to drift off to sleep, his eyes wet with small tears once again.

"Why…" he muttered. "Why now? I'm not ready for this…I need you here…"

0o0

"Any sign of him?" Beast Boy questioned.

"So far, no," Raven answered.

"And I've scanned the ocean as wide as my scanner range could reach, there's no sign of human around here," Cyborg announced. "Not even boats or ships."

Raven's mind started to think negative, "Do you…think that he's already…"

"No," Beast Boy interrupted her. "He's a strong person. He's better than to decide committing suicide."

"His drugs…they were incredibly dangerous," Raven looked down.  
"All we can do is hope that his strength can last until we find him," Cyborg added.

0o0

He felt a warm ray through his body. He heard the birds started to sing and greeted the morning cheerfully. He could feel light shining towards his body. He knew he had to wake up, but again, his body refused to do so. He was too exhausted, too tired, to do anything. He snuggled and fixed his position, once again floating to sleep.

As Robin fell into a deeper sleep, he heard faint swooshing sounds, a little louder than the wind. Then, he heard footsteps.

Robin was about to wake up, but his exhaustion forced him to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, he fell asleep again. But then, a female voice called to him.

"Robin!" she shouted. His consciousness didn't go well, he shifted from his position, but his eyes were still closed. He was still asleep.

There were running footsteps, and it stopped abruptly. A pair of palms landed on his left arm, and they shook his body lightly. It was Raven.

"Robin," the voice called. "Robin, wake up."

Robin groaned softly and rolled over from his previous position, still lying on the ground.

The girl sighed and shook his body once again. "Robin, get up."

_Flashback_

_Starfire giggled as Robin buried his head under his pillow._

"_Robin," she called out, still shaking his sleeping body. "It is almost 8.00 in the morning, the sun is shining, please wake up!"_

_He rolled over to another side and sleepily replied. "Five…more minutes…Star…"_

_She giggled again, but she wasn't going to let him sleep. She was going to wake him up. She wiggled her fingers and tickled him, until he sat up, screaming._

"_Starfire," he said between laughs. "Stop that!"_

"_You would not wake up," Starfire giggled again. "And I could not think of any other way to wake you up."_

"_Okay fine," Robin sighed, still laughing a little. "I'm waking up, see?"_

"_Good," Starfire smiled. "Now we can go for breakfast together! Would you like a sandwich, cereal, waffles, or…"_

"_Anything is good," he cut in, and touched her nose with his. "As long as I'm with you."_

_They smiled, and knew that as long as they had each other, everything is perfect._

_End Flashback_

Robin groaned again, and sub-consciously replied, "Five…more minutes…Star…"

Raven froze. Her eyes widened a bit, and she felt her cheeks started to become a track for a drop of her rolling tear.

"I'm…I'm not…Starfire," Raven choked. "Now _wake up_."

"I…don't want…breakfast…yet…" he replied again, his eyes are still closed.

Raven finally stood up and wiped away her tears. She spotted a river nearby, and using her powers, she sent a wave of water towards him. He was soaked. And then, he wake up, gasping for air.

"What was that for?!" he instantly yelled.

"You're in the middle of a forest," Raven said quickly, trying to sound steady. "I had to wake you up."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked coldly. "I told you not to come and look for me!!"

"We were all worried, Robin! Something bad could've happened to you!!" she yelled back.

"I'm perfectly fine!!"

"No, you're not! Not with all those drugs you're using right now!!"

"Don't you understand English?! I said I'm fine!!"

"You're _not_ fine if you can't get over it!!"

"What makes you think I _can't_ get over it?!"

"YOU CALLED ME "STAR" WHEN I TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP!!" she yelled with all her strength.

They both froze, and they were panting after all those yelling. "She's gone, Robin," Raven whispered and knelt next to him. "You have to deal with that."

Robin shook his head slowly as his eyes started to become wet with tears. "I can't, Raven…" he whispered back.

His eyes were shut and he started to sob softly. He fell to Raven's shoulder as she hugged him lightly. She didn't cry anymore, because she cried enough. She had let all her emotions out on her yelling.

She slowly reached to her belt and pulled out her communicator, sending a signal for Beast Boy and Cyborg so they could pick them up.

0o0

The T-car slowly drove across the street. They were very quiet. Robin sat at the front seat with Cyborg, leaving Raven and Beast Boy sitting at the backseat.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven, not too loud so Robin couldn't hear him.

"I hope so," she whispered back.

The car hovered across the ocean, and stopped at the tower's garage. It was mid-day, but they didn't have any energy left to do anything. They went into their separate rooms and decided to get some nap.

Robin entered his room and saw that nothing had changed, except that his note that was on his desk was gone.

"Robin?" Cyborg called from outside the room.

"Come in," Robin replied flatly, staring at the window and leaning on the wall.

"Get some rest, man," he tried to comfort him. "I'm sure you're really tired."

"Thanks," he replied, still in a monotone.

Cyborg sighed, "She wouldn't want you to be sad like this, Robin. You have to move on with life."

"I don't have any life without her."

"Yes you do," he convinced him. "You're still Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. You still have many things that you can do in your life."

Robin turned to face Cyborg, "She means so much to me."

"I know," he replied softly. They both looked away until Robin spoke up. "I'll be at the roof," he said and walk passed Cyborg. "And don't worry, I won't kill myself."

"Swear it," Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I swear," he said. "Thanks for everything."

Robin left the room and went upstairs, towards the roof. He opened the door, and was quite shocked to see Beast Boy sitting there, under the blazing mid-day sun.

"You'll get burned if you sit there for hours," Robin said, walking towards Beast Boy from behind him.

Beast Boy, in a shocked state, quickly stood up and faced Robin. "Rob," he quickly said. "Watcha doin' here?"

"Couldn't rest," he shrugged. "I uh…decided to come up here…and just…think."

Beast Boy caught his point and looked down.

"I can't believe she's really…gone," Robin mumbled, looking at the sea.

"He's staying in your heart," Beast Boy pointed out. "And _that_ Starfire there can never die."

Robin smiled a little and continued staring at the view. "I love her…I really do…Do you know how much it affects you…when you lost someone you really love?" he asked.

"I do," Beast Boy answered softly. "But I went on with my life, Robin. Terra left but I moved on and got over it. She's happy…even if she doesn't remember me."

"Do you think…Star is…happy…up there?" he moved his gaze towards the sunlight-filled sky.

"Of course," Beast Boy smiled weakly. "Heaven is filled with happiness."

Robin smiled a little, too. "I'll always love you, Star," he whispered. "No matter where you are."

"And she'll always love you," Beast Boy patted Robin's back, softly. "I'm gonna get some rest."

"You do that," Robin nodded. "I'll stay here for a while."

Beast Boy nodded back and smiled in satisfaction that Robin can finally see that Star will be happy, and their love will always prevail.

0o0

He stayed there until the sun sets, and at that time, he remembered those happy moments with Starfire. They would usually sit together on the roof, watching the sunset. They would hold each other close, never wanting to let go, and make sure that they always have each other.

He smiled sadly at all the memories of her. The orange sky soon turned dark, and tiny twinkling stars started to appear. He switched his position from sitting to lying on the floor. After a few hours, his eyes slowly closed, and he drifted into peaceful sleep, after consuming the scene of the beautiful stars that always remind him of her…

The door opened slowly and Raven got out to the roof, a blanket was held on her hand. She could sense his emotions now. It was peaceful, relief, and love. He was dreaming of her. She was there in his dreams, making him not as lonely as in real life. He would always be with her every night. They would meet and be together in his dreams.

Raven wrapped the blanket around his body, keeping him warm from the cold air. She smiled and went back inside, not bothering to call Beast Boy or Cyborg to carry him back to his room. If she did that, his dream would be ruined.

She died in reality, but she lives within his heart.

He is somewhat feeling alone without her, but they'll be together, every night in his dreams.

He loves her and always will, and he knew, that she loves him back, and always will.

And somewhere in heaven, Starfire smiled for her one true love.

-X-X-X-

Now...  
Before you all complain that I need to update OSL, I just can't help with this idea!  
Sooooooo don't worry, I'll update as soon as I find out a story for Tara in OSL...  
And REVIEW please!! I accept anonymous reviews!!  
And tell me if it makes you cry... I kinda did when I was writing this XD  
The idea wasn't really original, but as I said, I can't help it.  
So PLEASE REVIEW!!

One more thing that I'd like to make clear in this story...  
I see the Raven/Robin relationship as brother/sister relationship, that's why Robin felt really comforted when Raven came to him  
Hope that explains everything! I'm ROB/STAR ALL THE WAY!!  
-Rynna :)


End file.
